


Bubble Bath [ONE SHOT]

by SoraKazumiha



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraKazumiha/pseuds/SoraKazumiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a run through the rain, Mizuki n Sei try n warm up if yknow what i mean ((((((((;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Bath [ONE SHOT]

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the garbage guys

The rain was relentless as it pelted the cold pavement. The storm came from out of nowhere and no one was prepared for it. As Mizuki and Sei ran down the now empty streets, the tattooist could only cover his head with his hands, though it did little good. They were homeward bound... to Mizuki's home to be precise, as it was the closet.

 

When they were both inside and protected by a roof, the taller man pulled his partner into a tight embrace and whispered, "We'd better warm up, quick."

Sei returned a shiver in his arms and looked to Mizuki's eyes suggestively adding in the same tone, "We could... take a warm bath... together."

He accompanied the sentence with a lewd wink. There was no hesitation before Mizuki firmly planted his lips to Sei's, the aggression in the action knocking the fedora off. Shaking violently from the cold, they dragged their kiss down the hall, occasionally pushing each other into the wall to better achieve good footing They also undressed each other as they went along, tripping over discarded garments and accessories. They turned a corner and thumped against the bathroom door, slamming it open against the wall behind it, surely leaving a mark. They were both pretty much naked at this point, grabbing at each other's lips with their own.

 

Mizuki reached around behind him and felt up the bath faucet until he found the plug button and the hot water tap. As Sei pulled away briefly for oxygen the darker toned man pushed a question through his smile; "Bubbles?"

"Mmmyes." Came a wanting reply. And with that Sei was now fondling the edge of the bath until he came upon a medium sized bottle. Unscrewing the cap was a difficult feat during the fighting war of mouths. The bottle slipped in the dainty hands and the whole thing KAPLOOSHED into the bath roaring to life with thousands of bubbles.

"Oopsie." The black haired boy expressed a cocky tone and added a wink. Sei did things to him with those eyes that should be illegal. Mizuki's hands here slowly snaking down Sei's sides before resting on his hips, pulling him closer.

 

The bath had filled - with more bubbles that water - and the two were ready to step in, shortest first. As Aoba's twin sank to the bottom, Mizuki followed on top of him, lips never parting, planting himself between his lover's legs.

"Don't you think it would be easier to sit in my lap?" The tattoo artist pulled away and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"I don't know... would it?" Sei played along as Mizuki changed the position. They were both hard as rocks and when they're hot, swollen members touched one another they both shivered in excitement. Sei getting into it rather quickly, had already begun to grind into his lover's lap, making the other buck his body back into the bottom of the tub, bubbles overflowing everywhere. He tried to reach for the tap to cut off the stream of hot water, somehow successfully managing, and there was silence in the white tiled room.

 

Impatient, delicate Sei was much too eager to begin as he grabbed Mizuki and pumped him slowly, grinding himself against him as he did. When it became inadequate he took both of them into his hand and slid is fingers up and down in the soapy water. Minutes later and Mizuki was calling out pleas for more action. No longer able to hold it in as well, Sei complied and gave the man what he wanted. He raised himself, positioned the head of the other underneath him, lined him up and slid right down to the base with a loud, high moan. It went in nice and easy, which did not go unnoticed by Mizuki.

"Did you finger yourself as you jacked off, you dirty boy?"

"Whatever do you mean, Mizuki?" He feigned innocence.

"Whatever..." The tattooist grinned. He jolted his hips underneath Sei, lifting the boy, whose weight followed the laws of gravity, bringing him deeper onto his lover's dick, bubbles oozing over the tub's edge.

"Oooooh~ MIZUKI!!" Sei shouted out a moan. He gripped the said man's shoulders and began to rock on him, bubbles sloshing around with every movement. Mizuki thrusted back into him every time those hips rocked back sending them both to the gates of heaven. A moaning mess, the two picked up the pace as one, names thrown around amongst ohs, oohs and ahs. Both faces were red and contorted with the closely approaching release.

 

It came over the two simultaneously and they whipped their heads back (Mizuki nearly crashing into the shower walls), calling out. Sei spurted onto Mizuki's chest as Mizuki filled him. Relaxing, and coming down from their highs with heavy sighs, Mizuki peered into his lover's black glass eyes.

"I love you, Sei."

"I love you too, Mizuki." The boy raised his soft hands to the other's red hair and played with a couple strands.

"I guess it's a good thing we're in the tub already, huh?" The two giggled into each other's lips as they kissed one more time, before getting clean.


End file.
